<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living through it all by VioletSeaWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199799">Living through it all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSeaWitch/pseuds/VioletSeaWitch'>VioletSeaWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSeaWitch/pseuds/VioletSeaWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes back to the camp every couple of days. Dutch starts to wonder where he goes off too after micah steals arthurs notebook</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living through it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur watches Dutch go about the camp. He knew he was a wanted man, but wondered if the gang leader ever went out anymore. Book, brooding, bed, that was Dutch’s typical day whenever he was in camp. Arthur went out a lot, so he wasn’t getting the full picture of Dutch’s days. However, he could tell by the pacing that the older man was not happy with being cooped up in camp. Over the past couple of months, a wild look developed in his gaze. </p>
<p>Dutch saw Arthur entering camp. His gaze shifts quickly back to his book. He saw red dripping down the younger man’s shirt. However, he was not concerned for him, as it was only the blood of his catch. Although, he did look at him a bit differently, seeing some blood on his face. Crimson liquid painting his face, the same way it would if he were to shoot someone…</p>
<p>His lips thinned and he casted his gaze up. </p>
<p>“You’ll abandon me too, you seem like the type.”</p>
<p>Arthur gave him a blank look, carrying two bloody deer carcuses for the camp over his shoulders. “Dutch you know that ain’t tru-”</p>
<p>Dutch was already walking away, book ironically abandoned on the chair. The younger outlaw sighed, not really knowing what to make of the other. Not that he would admit it, but it really hurt hearing such poppycock. Nobody was staring from where he was standing, but he could feel someone watching. Some people in the camp were wary of Dutch’s growing erratic moods. Whispers were not so uncommon among the gang members. Doubts, worries, you name it. Arthur even felt Dutch giving up on himself. His confident stride eroded into a slow stride. If thoughts could weigh down feet, the Dutch van der Linde’s leader was proof. </p>
<p>Arthur watched Dutch stride away, book in tow. He tucks himself away in this favorite shady spot under a Sugarberry tree and stayed there until sundown. The younger outlaw went about his business, and checked up on him later. Tiredness nagged at his body as he finished the last of the chores to be done around camp. He did not mind taking care of the camp, he just did it.</p>
<p>Berries. Berries shining in the dim light of the fire.</p>
<p>Dutch sat in Berries.</p>
<p>The back of his trousers were stained with reddish orange berries all over his butt.</p>
<p>Arthur started to laugh and turned, hoping Dutch wouldn’t catch him losing it. The smile grew wider and soon, he was uncharacteristically giddy. Maybe it was the fatigue, maybe it was the fact that he had not laughed truly in a while. Whatever it was, his body betrayed him in an ugly snort and he trembled, trying to suppress it.</p>
<p>Dutch only caught him trembling. He walked over, confused look painted on his face. “What is it?”</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>Dutch huffed. “Boy. What is it?”</p>
<p>Just then, Arthur took out his handkerchief. “Ah- im sorry Dutch! You have Sugarberry on your butt.”<br/>Dutch’s eyes narrowed and he grabbed the handkerchief. He was about to raise his voice but then saw the tired lines on the other’s face. </p>
<p>“It’s been a while since Arthur was that off guard. Smiles are too far and few around this overlook.” Hosea laughed. Dutch’s agitation was easy for the old man to spot, he had known him for years.   </p>
<p>Arthur went to get dinner and set his plate down on a bolder. He usually didn’t eat around others but the overlook of the cliffside was something he wanted to sketch. Rainbows and such seldom hold his interest, or so he let on. Truth of the matter is that these natural wonders took his breath away, made him feel small. A secret romantic, he hid his dairy in his shirt. Drawings and passages danced atop the sheets, and seemed just as alive as the world around him. </p>
<p>    Tilly and Sadie were chatting, and Miss Grimshaw was walking away in a huff, muttering about idleness. Arthur tipped his hat to her and she gave him an exasperated look, facial expression easing. Arthur sat down and started sketching. Deep greens and blues replaced the hellscape that was the mountains after Blackwater, and he was grateful for it. True freedom stirred in his breast in the form of pride and calmness.</p>
<p>“Dutch Van Der Linde, you have not touched me in weeks! Yer face is always in a goddamned book!” Molly could be heard shrieking from the middle of camp, few looked up. Arthur bit his tongue, trying to steer his thoughts away from Dutch’s love life. It was none of his business, he told himself. Dutch ignored Molly until she stormed off.</p>
<p>Little did he know, his dinner was being dumped over the cliffside on the other side of the bushes by Micah. The rat slipped the plate back on the rock without a word and went on his way in camp. Arthur turned back to his plate, but saw nothing. Dutch saw this happen, but said nothing, thinking it was a random, abandoned meal. Arthur on the other hand, saw grime on his plate and looked around, a bit annoyed. He snapped his book shut and left it on the same rock. </p>
<p>Dumb move.</p>
<p>Micah swiped it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>